The effect of exercise training and of an acute bout of exercise on chylomicron and chylomicron remnant metabolism will be studies in trained athletes before and after a 2 week sedentary period and immediately after a bout of exercise. Hypoprotein concentrations and 24 hour profiles of lipids will be measured.